The Demon's Visit
by Vindel
Summary: The red crescent moon had come again. It brought with it the demon and his merciless attacks, killing all who stood in its way. To her the red crescent moon meant the return of her love.   SasuHina. One-shot. No lemons


It is SasuHina week on one of DA's (deviantart) SasuHina fan clubs. I didn't have any great ideas and didn't see myself becoming part of it, but thanks to High School of the Dead i am now.

This fanfic is a one-shot (not the greatest).

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

Enjoy.

* * *

The Demon's Visit

The commotion coming from outside her room was the norm whenever the moon turned red, it was the night when everyone was on high alert and the cool night air was polluted with fear. They were ready to fight but by the end of the night the big group of warriors would have dwindled, the creature would brutally wound the very life of their home and the soil would be parted in order to place the lifeless bodies, into the ground where they would lay to rest for all eternity, their souls would gone but their love would remain in hearts of those who were dear to them. This creature, this demon, this monster, killed for pleasure, killed for revenge.

Her heart was pounding, not out of fear of the demon but out of fear that it would be taken from her. She could barely stand the many painful thoughts that entered her mind, heightening her worry and concern. The cries of the warriors as they fell defending their home filled her heart with sorrow but also an unsettling feeling of joy, this told her one thing, that the demon was still alive.

When the metallic sounds of battle had faded and the sounds of the mourning, heartbroken villagers that cried for those that had fallen, returned her heart to what it was before, calm. The red crescent moon has risen high above their village, the walls were painted a dim red. She left her home quietly making absolutely sure that she was not seen. She made her way passed many dead bodies, the aura of rage and pain blanketed each one and the tears of those the mourned for them did nothing to clean the bodies of that aura.

She walked into a small clearing and sat herself on the rock and waited anxiously. She her heart beat quicken as she felt its presence as it entered the small clearing. She slowly stood up and turned to face it, her eyes widen. It approached her slowly and steadily, the closer it got to her the less she could feel its demonic rage and pain. The devilish markings along its slightly opened torso, face, hands and legs began to evaporate from blazing fire to still black. Its eyes however remained the same red as she known them to be. When it stopped a few meters from her she walked to it. Her heart beat had quickened again 'how long has it been' she thought. It hands gently touched her face, she took a deep breath in and let her both her hands caress the hand of the demon. The demon stepped closer, feeling the soft touch of her hands on it. She lifted her head and saw him give her a smile that made him look so human, his horns reflective the light of the red crescent moon. She felt her body press onto his as he violently grabbed her and held her in its embrace, she could tell that being apart of it for so long had affect it and much as it affected her. Its heart was beating ever so fast, maybe even faster than her own. She wrapped her arms around its body; she shut her eyes thinking of how long she had waited for its return. Her hands travelled over its stomach, up its chest and curled around its shoulders and slowly pulled off the garment that covered its torso, she thought to herself 'every part of his being feels so human, how can he be called a demon?' Her fingers then traced over every marking that covered its torso, she was stopped when its large hands covered hers over the area in which the heart lay underneath the skin. She brought her lavender eyes to met its blood red ones, its hands gently squeezed hers almost as if to tell her that like her it too has a heart. Their eyes never left each other until its hand pulled her chin to its lips; she willingly let its lips connect with hers, she let its demonic snake like tongue swim in her mouth. After a while, when she had run out of air, their lips parted. She took a few breaths before she kissed the demon again and again, eventually it tipped her back and ran its fingers along her back and slowly undid the Obi (the sash on a kimono) that held her kimono together. She felt a knot form in her stomach that was accompanied by a feeling that was beginning to make her body like butter in the hot hands. A small but graceful moan left her, as it bit on her neck before licking the small wounded clean, she ran her fingers in its hair as it continued to create small bite marks on her neck. Her heart was overflowing with excitement and desire, she found herself loosening her kimono further but she was stopped by the demon, it shook its head at her telling her that what she was going to offer it was not what it wanted from her.

The demon stopped pleasing her body and instead began dressing her again; she remained silent and watched it dress her. When it was done it took her hands and placed them on its chest again. It leaned in to kiss her again. It looked into her eyes, let her hands go and began to walk away from her. Desperate to keep the demon with her longer she grabbed its hand, eyes filled with tears, she looked at it. It hugged her then looked at the setting crescent moon. It was time for it to leave, she knew that but she longed to for it to stay with her a little longer, she hated how the crescent moon lingered for a much shorter time than the ordinary grey moon. She could no longer hold in her tears and she let them flow out of her eyes. The demon held her in its embrace to try and calm her down a little. It licked her tears clean then kissed her unexpectedly; her eyes opened and looked straight into the its red eyes, the black ring in its blood red eyes began to turn. She knew that in doing so she'd fall into its spell and drift off to sleep, she knew that when she awoke it would be gone and she'd be all alone again, but it was too late her legs began to feel weak as it gently placed her on the ground. The last thing she saw was its hand caressing her cheek as she unwillingly floated off to sleep. And like that, the demon was gone from her world.

That demon was known to be the last of its kind, its kind had never been violent and in fact served the people as guardians but somewhere in between the human and demon relationship something had gone wrong and the demons had been taken out all at once leaving the one, who's heart she had love for. In her mind she had a feeling that once a long time ago these demons were once human like her, they once had hearts and felt emotion like she did, this last remaining demon, the one she had such strong feelings for, had a heart and emotions, even though hate and rage were the dominant emotions, there was love left for just her. It would be another long seven months before she saw it again, before she could touch it again and feel its warm skin on hers, before she could listen to its heart beat in her ear, before its smile was enough to make her happy. However all of these thoughts vanished when she remembered that being the last of its kind, it would be hunted and eventually killed, and when that time came, who would she choose, her people or her forbidden demon love.

-End-

* * *

Later on during the day i will have a drawing based on this piece on DA, visit my page to get the link to my DA page if you wish to see it.

Thank you for reading


End file.
